Hide and seek, and unfair play?
by Myst-chan
Summary: It's strange what a simple game of hide and seek can lead to. Lemonwarning, oneshot, Fluff. KibaXHina


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just this story. **

**Challenge/request fich from P.peachy (yes I do requests, to those who are so kind to give them). Enjoy a little KibaxHina fluff.**

**Hide and seek, and unfair play?**

"So, who's it?"

The "Kurenai team" was doing tracking training, and Kiba was asking. Well, they weren't so much a team anymore since every one of them had made chuunin, but they still got plenty of assignments together, so they found it important to train together. It was also nice to get to hang out with old friends.

"I suggest we decide by a game of janken. It's fair, since the three of us all have an upper hand when it comes to tracking." Shino spoke in his deep calm voice.

Kiba scratched his chin. "I suppose you're right."

The three of them had abilities that made tracking a bit easier. But they also had the abilities to hide a little bit better.

"What do you think Hinata?" Kiba eyed the dark-haired girl, who he had outgrown some time ago.

"I s-say, let's do it!"

Hinata had become a bit perkier over the years, but she'd never really gotten rid of that stutter. Kiba didn't dislike it tho'. He thought it made her cute; it was all right to think a team-mate was cute, right, in a friendly sorta' manner? He didn't think it was like she found him totally repulsive either. But then again, she was always equally nice and sweet towards everybody. She was just that kind of a person. He held back a sigh. He didn't ask for much, he just wanted her to be a little friendlier towards _him_.

Kiba cursed under his breath as he tried to keep any sound from reaching him while he was counting to a hundred. In the pitch dark behind his closed eyelids, he could feel the presence of Hinata and Shino get further and further away. He never had much luck in janken. He'd also told Akamaru to keep his nose to himself until he said he could start sniffing again. Akamaru was currently busy with digging out some old rabbit hole, the dirt flying behind him.

Kiba opened his eyes as he shouted; "One hundred!"

Akamaru stopped digging, and looked eagerly at him. Kiba let his trademark wicked grin slide across his features, and with that Akamaru promptly put his snout against the ground, going around in bigger and bigger circles.

Kiba growled to himself; Damn that Shino, putting out decoy bugs with his scent all over the place.

"Let's search for Hinata for a while, okay?"

Akamaru yipped in response.

Finding Hinata was a bit easier than finding Shino. Even though she had been clever, leaving bits of her clothes scattered around, making it harder to figure out what direction she'd went. But Kiba had found her at last, sitting hunched together behind some huge rocks next to a waterfall.

_Guess she wants to cross it, to make us lose her scent._

Kiba grinned as he was about to jump and land next to her, but something stopped him from doing it. Hinata had stripped out of her baggy jacket, and was now sliding into the water, her long hair flowing in the streams. She looked like some water creature. Then, she was gone. Where did she go?! She couldn't be drowning could she? He gave Akamaru a look that made him stay where he was, and then he also dropped his jacket and dove into the water.

The world suddenly went silent, except for the pounding in Kiba's chest as he frantically searched for Hinata in the clear water. He couldn't see her anywhere! He was getting more and more panic-stricken until something pulled his ankle, and by that pulling him deeper into the water. When he thought he couldn't hold his breath anymore, air reached his lungs, and he swallowed more than he could handle. Behind his back, he heard someone giggle. He turned around, and there was Hinata, holding a hand firmly to her lips trying to muffle her laughter. He got so relieved seeing her sitting there that he didn't know what he was doing. In a split second, he went from coughing his lungs out to holding Hinata in a tight embrace.

"How could you do that to me? I thought you'd drowned!"

Hinata stopped laughing. "I'm sorry Kiba-kun, I thought I'd make it harder for you by hiding in the water. I didn't mean to make you worry."

"Worry?! You scared the shit out of me! I wouldn't know what to do if something…"

Kiba realised what he was about to say.

_If something happened to you._

Hinata looked at him worriedly.

Kiba couldn't hold back anymore, and let his instincts take over. She looked so beautiful sitting there, water dripping from her long, dark hair, from her dark eyelashes making it's way down her cheeks to the corner of her mouth. If only he was that drop right there… He reached out and caught the drop right next to her mouth with his index finger. He couldn't help himself.

He didn't quite know what to say. The only thing he could think of was; "You're soaking wet."

Hinata smiled. "So are you Kiba-kun." A faint blush had crept onto her cheeks.

Kiba realised that he was still holding her in a firm grip, and released her, blushing like crazy. He turned his back to her, scratching his neck nervously. "So where is this place anyway?"

"It's a small cave behind the waterfall. I discovered it when I was younger."

Kiba glared at the curtain of water on his left. How could this place have passed him by all these years!

_Baka!_

Suddenly he felt the warmth of a hand on his back. Hinata was leaning over his shoulder, looking at the waterfall too. Kiba thought he'd play a dirty trick on her. He grinned. He turned in a swift motion, making her fall.

"Ooops, sorry!" He caught her in his arms again, and looked down on her. She had closed her eyes, her hair covering her face.

"That was mean Kiba-kun, you startled me!"

He brushed her hair away from her face, letting his fingers linger on her soft neck.

"What do you mean? That's not even half-payback from when you scared the shit out of me just a few moments ago!"

Then she did the cutest thing he'd ever seen. She pouted. Now he couldn't control himself for real. He let out a faint, deep growl, making her giggle and then he pulled her closer, nuzzling her neck. She didn't push him away, and he chose to look upon this as an encouragement. He moved aside some of her hair, baring the delicate skin on her neck even more. He licked his lips and gently bit down on it. He wanted to leave a mark on that pale skin. Show that he cared for her.

_Love-bite._

The next thing that happened went by in a daze. Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the favour. Kiba started kissing her neck and trailing towards her mouth, but kissing her everywhere but there. She moaned, her breath short as she slid one hand on the inside of his shirt.

_Heck_, he thought, _in the way! _

He stopped for a second and wrung off his wet shirt and tossing it aside. Hinata started wide-eyed at him. He tugged playfully at the bottom of her shirt, giving her a puppy-eye look. She just laughed, amused, and nodded. He pulled it carefully over her head, tossing it even further away than his own shirt.

_Not getting this back for a while!_

He let his fingers run up and down her small back. He had never experienced a person so soft.

She was doing the same to him, but she soon ended up stroking his belly. She even tickled him for the tiniest of moments, causing him to throw himself over her, in a pretend-attack. He landed on top of her, pinning her to the ground. He met her gaze, which was filled with passion… And… Love?

The clothes remaining disappeared mysteriously after that. Kiba still lay on top of her. He wanted to be as close to her as possible. They took it more slowly now, as they both wanted the counterpart to get as much pleasure as possible. He didn't let her look away once. He wanted to see her reactions to what he did, and he wanted to feel one with her.

"Can I..?"

She immediately understood what he wanted.

"Yes..." She said in a hoarse voice, as he let himself slide in place. To Kiba this was the top of the world. Hinata wrapped her legs around his hips, making it easier for him, and letting him come closer. He felt that he was reaching his limits. He placed his lips on her neck again, leaving yet a mark as both of them reached the top. He rolled behind her, pulling her close to him wrapping his arms around her.

"Hinata…?"

"Mmm..?"

"I love you."

Hinata smiled. She'd never thought she would experience a Kiba this serious.

"I love you too."

He placed a kiss in-between her shoulder-blades.

"Ne, Kiba-kun, what about Shino?"

Kiba smiled into her hair.

"Shino who?"

**(A/N)** **Yeey, my first lemon! Please leave a review after reading, especially lemon-lovers!**


End file.
